Contract Signing
Contract Signing This page outlines the steps you need to follow before publishing or making your own fan fiction stories. CHECKLIST Before you start, you should check if you meet this checklist first. Not meeting this list will not guarantee the success of you making your own book page. 1. I have a User Account. 2. My book is based from 1 or 2(cross-over) different fictions. It is unique, made by myself, and absolutely NOT copied from other users. *Any collaborated works must be CREDITED! If you had some other people work on your book, credit them. Failing to do so will result to your story being made from plagiarism. 3. My book is recommendable from readers 13 years old and up. 4. I respect other user's books, as much as I want my books to be respected by others. 5. I am ready to become FAMOUS. IF THE CHECKLIST IS NOT MET I recommend you to meet all what's said on the Checklist first. If you have even one point on the list that you could not guarantee to agree upon, then you are not ready to make your book. IF THE CHECKLIST IS MET Let's do this! You are now about to sign a contract on this site. To Sign, simply Comment "I AGREE" + your signature (type:4 tildes (~'s) or just basically type your name). An example is illustrated below. Typing: I AGREE -- ~~~~ Will turn to: The comment section will be the tally list for those who agreed to make a book page here in this wiki, and this will guarantee that their books are legal, and have met the basic requirements to make a book page. Any comments that doesnt comply to a user "agreeing" will be delete without prior notice. STEPS ON MAKING YOUR BOOK PAGE Step 1: Create a page, naming it the title of your Fan Fiction Story. Step 2: After creating the page, there is an automated BOOK PAGE LAYOUT set for you. Click it and edit your page from there. Step 3: '''In your page, add the '''author's name, the script writer's name, any supporting members' names, origin of the story (what fictions are in it), and how many episodes does your book have. Step 4: Add a small introduction/overview about your book, stating what is is about, and which fan fictions is it from. *You might want to decorate your page with cool pictures, or anything eye-grabbing to illustrate your book. Step 5: Make a Section Title on your book page entitling, "EPISODES/CHAPTERS." Step 6: Make a sub-Section Title on you book page using the title of your episodes. Step 7: Under the sub-Section Title, that's where you write your story! Episode 2 will process the same. Step 7: Now you're done! Your Book Is now ready! Below is a preview on how your profile will look like once its done. VOILA! Your done! Your Book Page is published! Now all you can do is to (maybe) advertise your book page, and wait for your fame to come! Happy writing! Category:Main Pages